Episode 7439 (4th October 2010)
Plot Peter persuades an ashamed Carla not to drive off and calls a taxi to take her home. He gives his number to her and tells her to call him anytime if she needs support. Molly discovers that Jack's rash is nothing serious and thanks Sally for her help. Kirk canvasses seduction tips from Tyrone, Jack, Owen and Dev, without stating that he's doing so on behalf of Chesney. Becky's put-out when Eddie and Anna reveal that they have been approved to adopt. Ryan asks Michelle if he can go for a night out in Glasgow with Ciaran. Michelle's not keen but is forced to back down when Ciaran promises to look after Ryan. Trevor collects the rest of his belongings from Carla's flat. She's sorry things didn't work out. Trevor casually warns her about her drinking, angering Carla. He leaves. Kylie can see that Becky's upset by the Windasses' success. When Eddie makes an ill-judged remark about adoption, Kylie furiously bars him from the Rovers. Becky backs her up. Anna's embarrassed while Steve's annoyed. The Windasses leave the pub. Molly tells Tyrone and Jack about her scare with the baby. Tyrone feels they are indebted to Sally for her help. Jack's thoughtful. Peter receives a call from a distressed Carla. Not wanting to tell Leanne about Carla's problem, he tells her that he's going to see a mate from his support group. When she hears about his survey, Izzy fears Kirk may be planning to seduce her. Steve takes Becky to No.6 to apologise to Anna and Eddie and unbar them. Peter finds Carla at her flat in a state. He talks to her about how his drinking spiralled out of control and advises her to identify the real problem behind it. Carla knows it's still Liam. Peter assures her that she has a lot to live for and promises to help her every step of the way. Carla falls asleep on the sofa. Feeling unable to leave her, Peter phones Leanne and tells her that he's stopping with a mate. Cast Regular cast *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Consultation room and reception *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Trevor Dean until 21st March 2011. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla tries to hide her drink problem, but ends up calling Peter in desperation; and Molly feels conflicted about accepting Sally's help and apologises for her previous outburst. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,820,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2010 episodes